Bloodsoaked Eyes
by Blood Contract
Summary: updated: 82207 Hinata discovers a scroll that promises her power and more... What shall become of her upon using it? HinaSasu, HinaNaru, HinaWhoever. Will also contain drama and romance. Rated for future scenes. Currently being rewritten.


Takes place after Naruto and Sasuke faced off on the rooftop ;D

Chapter One: Keen Under the Sun

Hinata frowned. As she lay on her back in one of Konoha's many park-like areas, she thought of the scene she had witnessed there not too long ago. Naruto had imitated Sasuke as an attempt to get one step closer to his ultimate ambition: kissing Sakura. Of course, the Hyuga heir had seen the whole thing; she had watched, with the aid of her byakugan, knowing the real Sasuke would never look at Sakura with such bottled up passion.

Hinata sighed and rolled onto her stomach. The sun filtered through the leaves of the trees and speckled her face, its mottled pattern a reflection of her mixed state of mind. _Why does he like Sakura so much?_ she wondered. Hinata sat up, not really feeling much better about herself, but when did she ever? All her life she was a meek child, very shy and self-conscious. That spurt of confidence she gained during the match against Neji was fleeting and impossible, she felt, to get back.

"It's no good," she said, "me being depressed all the time. I can still dream after all."

Smiling now, she picked herself up and headed for the main road that led back to her village. No matter how miserable she felt, she could always rely on the unchanging green scenery of Konoha to cheer her up. It was her anchor—the reason she came back after every mission, because her family was never much of a comfort and her love fore Naruto gave her more pain then joy.

But today, by her father's suggestion, she headed back to Konoha not to take note of the trees along the path, but to seek Kiba and Shino. The elder Hyuga seemed to have a perverse preoccupation with reminding his eldest daughter that she was indeed very unskilled. _It would have hurt less, say, if he would come out and tell her how he felt straight out,_ she reasoned. _But instead, father gives me those cold demeaning looks_, her brow furrowed, _does he think I'm too stupid to pick up on it? I might not be strong, but I have feelings and--!_

Hina had to stop on the road. The pain inside her had surfaced again; it constricted her mind and body, cold claws that kept her suppressed and hating life itself. What right did that bastard have to judge her so critically? From a purely ninja viewpoint, yes, maybe she lacked quite a bit as her daughter, but shouldn't that indicate she needed more help, and from him? Encouragement and more than just that, the laughing and playing and joy that a child is supposed to know, was she not entitled to it? _If only mother was here, _she had often thought when she was forced to stare into his ghostly white eyes. _If only mother was here, she'd be able to save me from this hell. Or what's more, if I only I had a loving father, WORTHY OF MY LOVE! _

Regardless of the passion with which she swung those words at him, during their encounters her face had always remained placid, her demeanor calm. _It's like I'm a prisoner, _she moaned sadly. _Or maybe I am so used to hiding, my own body would sooner turn against me than listen to what my soul has to say, like now..._

Yes, picking herself up was all she could do right now. Slowly, as the wind blew through the trees, testing the warmth of the almighty sun, Hinata rose. The birds were noisy and the bugs too, just as loud and annoying and assaulting the mind she struggled to put to rights. The mind she needed to plaster a meek smile on her face before she could face her two companions? No... teammates.

Now, if it had all just ended there, poor Hinata might have just remained poor little Hinata. However, souls in her world just like in ours search out for some sort of vindication, some type of triumph. So Hinata's soul that called so loudly and so very steadily over the years had finally summoned it. At the gate between our world and theirs, the Great Old Ones faced (or rather turned what could possibly resemble the collection of organs that denote "face") toward the young girl's dimension.

To rule or to wreck havoc, it's unsure why they moved towards her, but I can assure you they came with great purpose. The world of the Ninja was an untouched and virgin world, save for a few "gods" and "demons" (They chuckled at this) who were more like opening night amateurs. Regardless, to enter here they would need the consent of one of this world's inhabitants, an old universal rule made dumbed down and made well-known through the tales of vampires. But how? Of course... there was no R'lyeh like on Earth but it was hardly necessary. The Great Old Ones were themselves so old they had forgotten what forms the seeds they had planted on various worlds took. Surely, though not very prolific, there must be some of their essence left on this girl's world, enough to influence her. Yes...

As They reached out Their appendages, what was created was a scroll, like any other summoning scroll, but an agreement, a "contract," to bring Them into her world, in exchange for all the power she could imagine. Yes... an experiment, a sole heir to a fortune of their own making. Power, wisdom, love... all They would give her in exchange for her complete submission.

**Later that day...**

"Hinata, where have you been?" Hiashi questioned. His stern eyes wandered over his eldest daughter's frame. "Training?" Wearily, she acknowledged her father, nodding slightly to answer his question. The disbelief in his tone and the silence that followed confirmed her earlier thoughts. _He's lost confidence in me, my abilities. He knows that my training won't do me any good._

"I'm going now…t-to my room." Hiashi said nothing as he watched her shuffle down the corridor to the stairs, and his mouth fixed in that permanent scowl he always wore. Her posture, usually somewhat huddled in his presence, was normal but it seemed something else weighed her down. Using byakugan on his daughter, the elder Hyuga tried to discern what it was she was hiding, but saw nothing. Beaten, but still somewhat suspicious, he turned away.

The rush of breath that escaped from her lips as she climbed the steps would have been a great indicator of the fact that she was indeed hiding something, if Hiashi had bothered to stick around and hear it. As Hinata made her way to her room, she touched the scroll nestled in her inside jacket pocket. It was quite strange, to end up finding it where she did, especially since its silver appearance and heavy ivory bar made it very obvious and much too special to have been lying in the knot of an old tree as if she were the first to discover it. But she grabbed it anyway (and right before Kiba and Akamaru gatsuuga-ed tree to pieces) and tucked it in her jacket before Shino's bugs added to her worries.

Safely in her room now, Hinata removed the scroll from her jacket pocket. Very carefully she unrolled it laying it on the floor by her bed. Eyes darting back and forth over the manuscript, she deemed it was a summoning scroll, _Although the silver leaf and ivory h-handle is a bit much_, she thought. Then she frowned and sighed. Whenever she was the least bit upset or anxious, her stutter returned, even though she had been working on it for months. She picked at the corner of the scroll sadly, loosing her initial nerve. _What's the point? No matter how fancy the scroll, it's still a dumb old summoning scroll with the same dumb old creatures that can't do a damn thing to create the life I want to lead. I might as well just throw this away—oww!_

Hinata withdrew her hand quickly from the scroll, stuffing the two fingers that were messing with the scroll into her mouth. They felt warm to the touch, and upon looking at them discovered they were a bit pink. "You... this scroll, it... it burned me!" she spoke in whispered gasps. "M-Maybe I should have never insulted it... you'd think this scroll had feelings. Ha ha..." She laughed softly but the laughter became an uncomfortable silence as the scroll in front of her began to unroll itself. Eyes widening in fear, Hinata tried to will herself to get up and run or take some sort of defensive action in case the scroll was full of evil spirits, and yet somehow she remained rooted to the spot. Her eyes filled with clouds, turning their warm white color to one of bitter winter frost. Her jaw became slack and her tongue threatened to loll out of her mouth. Something, no, those some Things had begun to contact her.

_Hinata... Hinata...We know how you suffer...Come to us...come see what we offer_

It could have ended here too, but, another universal rule of evil, is that meeting no discouragement, dark forces only become increasingly encouraged; weak wills allowed Them to push harder and seduce further, and Hinata's mind, ripe with dissatisfactions, let their coaxing weeds thrive.

_Offer...we offer our power..._

The scroll was floating in the air before her, doubling its size and wrapping its silver edged paper loosely around her like the coils of a snake. Her eyes widened.

_Power...what you desire _(provocative images of Naruto embracing her filled her eyes) _we'll give you power... _(phantom Hinata kissed Naruto) _others... to do your bidding... _(she saw herself directing her teammates, ordering Sakura and Ino, and even Kurenai-sensei) _...others to feel your fire..._(her father kneeled in front of her as she delivered a crushing blow making the old man fall on his side)... (Her heart ached, ached with desire at the imagery she saw before her. She wanted it, all of it, and she wanted it BADLY)

_Daughter... _(the voice rose in pitch) _DAUGHTER! _(it moaned) _Be Our DAUGHTER!! _

The crescendo had reached it's peak and she heard not one voice but many cry out her name. Do not think for a moment that because Hinata is weak she succumbed to scroll, to the voices beyond this Earth...

No.

Because Hinata is strong she let it overtake her, let the frightful images that followed dance in her brain. She saw flashes of beings her mind could not comprehend, and face the visage of a creature so hideous and pitch-black even her hard-lined father would burst into tears. She, resting on her arms, lifted her head to face it. It's cold steely gaze made her head spin, while red speckled eyes threatened to tear her soul apart. Frozen, cold, and wanting...

_Kiss me..._

She kissed it. _Our daughter..._ She could feel it smile against her lips, and for a split-second she thought it was over. Then the cool black demon slithered into her mouth and began to arrest her soul.

End Chapter One: Keen Under the Sun

Please be patient with me everyone. I know it's been over 2 years since I began this, but I feel really inspired to try again, so please stick with me.

I gotta say, those two who added me to their story alert list lately...that gave me the final push so thank you.


End file.
